A Change for Girliness
by Kingcathurz
Summary: my first fanfic here, the story began with a complicated boring Mystogan life in Edoras and his always thought how to get refreshed and happy all the times ,please R


Fairy Tail FF

Well, I'm a newcomer here, please the guidance and advice all ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairy Tails

The story set after the edoras arc and edoras has lose it's magic,featuring pairings Jellal/Mystogan X Erza K. Sorry if there are wrong grammars because I still don't very experts at english

**-Mystogan(Edo-Jellal)-**

It's been so peacefully and boring world at the same time after magic vanished from this world. I'm being so upset to lose my magic and because it I can't avoid this boring councellor work. "Hoams…" I'm yawning, *sigh* "AAARG…. I am too death bored . " I grumbled so loud. "Well, I am need to do some refreshing. " then I walked out from my room to going to the royal garden. I am walk down to the first floor , at that time I am see Erza walked at the hall. " Erza!" I'm shouted to call her . "Are there anything I can help you? " Erza asked. "Can you accompany me to the garden?" I am replied. "Actually, you just troubled me, but are I can reject the king invitation?" Said her cruelty. "So, let's move to the garden! " I said

At The Garden:

Jellal was admiring the beautiful garden, and Erza just silently watching the king childish manner.

" Er-chan , can you come here? let's us rolling together at this flower garden " I'm invited Erza to have a time together

" King, can you stop your childish manner?" Erza replied to me with an annoyed face

" You're not fun at all, I'm like this because I want to let my mind relax a bit from my boring kingdom work ,that all. " With still rolled at the flower garden, I tell the reason to erza

"Geez… Are the kingdom works so boring? What kind of work you do? At the last, you only do sit on chair and just fill some papers, you should be grateful you don't do anything which can risk your life and do something safe and easy " With still her an more annoyed face Erza ask to me like she want to interrogated me

" You made me being so pissed off, but thanks, that words indicated you still cares to me, hehe.., although you slightly different you still like with Erza in the Earthland. " I stopped rolled at the garden and then laughed because remembering all that

" So, how the Erza earthland like? " Erza ask with curiosity and then she sit besides me

"Ehm.., I just often observed her from the far because that time I was so shy person, but I think she is a good person which so cares with her friend which slightly different from you, a strong always armored girl like you but she have a girly side too, unfortunately that time I was so shy to befriend with other fairy tail member *sighed* by the way I hear you are a fairy hunter in this world back then, are is true?" I was Chatting with Erza about Erza from the Earthland and my days at fairy tail

" Lucky 'them' has a good Erza at there, and oh yeah, are there anything wrong if I'm a fairy hunter which hunting and KILLED some people like YOU back then, uhm..sorry, I mean like them?" Erza answer so roughly indicated her jealousy after compared by other Erza

" Why you so angry? are you jealousy? hahaha, it's kinda unexpected, so are you will be mader if I said Erza form the Earthland is so lovely girl, bla bla bla . " I am suddenly teasing her so much until she truly angry

" STOP IT ALREADY! sorry 'king',I am take my out now." After it she go away from the garden and begin to destroy everything out there because of her angry

" Well, I will teasing her again next time, now, it's mean my relax time has ended." I am go out from garden and go back to my room . The boring work start again.

At The Room:

Jellal is sit on his chair and begin to have work with a mountain of paper on his table.

" Now,my only works just to approve some of this demand paper,ha..what a pieces of hell it is." I started to read some of that paper,and begin to stamp randomly at that when I feel I liked it

" A request to increase the helpers to stabilized some house activitiies, Approved…. A request to begin searching some other source of energy, Approved…A request to begin choose a cute and can bring good future to be the wife for the king, WHAT THE HELL? I still don't ready to get married." I am suddenly lose my spirit to continue that works after reading that request, "oh wait, it's can be a good idea to start 'it', hahaha ." With an evil laughed and my spirits suddenly got back. Then in no time, I call all my maids, Hughes and Sugarboy and begin to made a meeting.

" Are all already gathered here? " I am checked all of them

" Sugarboys here. " Sugarboys reply

" Hughes has here too. " Hughes then reply

" All 250 maids of this kingdom was here. " the head maid confirm the total of the maids which gathered

" Now, Let's begin the meeting. I gathered all of you to tell my plan to engage Erza because this kingdom people start to ask for when I getting a couple and you know if I choose Erza in this state, she can horribly suddenly take over the domination, rules and everything, so she made can made all this kingdom her training gadget, and then I gathered you all here is to start the plan to made Erza more girly, are there anyone refuse? " I finish my oration and waiting the respond of all

The room was sudden quiet with some mumbling can be hear from the audience, "Aye…yeah, let's do that." Then the room was begin to crowded when the meeting audience begin respond . I which at first already expected this, immediately tells audience about the plan moves,

" and then, this is the plan: bla bla bla….So are there something about this you don't know? " I explained all the plan moves to all audiences. When I see the room was quiet indicated all audiences has know the plan, I finally end the meeting. "We will begins this plan tomorrow , so prepare everything and don't let Erza know about this, that's all, the meeting end here. " I am ordering all meeting audiences before ended the meeting.

The next day: First day plans

Jellal was sit at the king throne, begin to acting as well like planned and call Erza to face him

"Are there anything important order for me, king? " Erza asked with her usual calmly face

"Nope . " I replied with a shout to made her believe I am angry

"So why? " with still keeping her usual calmly face but now it's slightly indicated she annoyed

*claps my hand* "Please go in. " I am call some peoples to in , "Erza Knightwalker, you are suspected as a criminal which almost destroy half of the town and ruined the kingdom. I call you here to Judge you , and this representative of all the victims because yours madness. They here to give a proof and witness that you are the guilty. It's truly regrettable, I know that you usually do things like this but this one is unbearable. " and then I put a well planned Judgement for Erza .

" Victims, I let you give the testimony now. " I excuse the victims to tell the 'Incident'

" Yesterday, I was saw Erza madly destroyed my house, I didn't knows what I did wrong, I am not know what in her minds either. She just suddenly rushes to my house and destroy it. " the first victims say

"Yeah , my house too. I bring the proof that is that Erza which do this, I bring her spear eye which accidentally stuck at my ruined house wall. " the second victim replies too and him show a spear eye from Erza spear.

"I absolutely don't accept that impeachment because I am don't doing such a things like that." With so angry face indicated that she absolutely don't accept that. Erza was madly denied it

"Stop it Erza! With that proof, It's had been stated that you guilty, and take fully responsibility from that. Guards chase and arrested Erza now, bring her to the place which suitable with her crimes! " I am ordering all guards which has already standby at that place to bring Erza to the 'Prison' which I am has preparing for her

"Wait a moment guards! " I stopping the guard before them leave the room and then walk near to Erza, "Farewell Rough Er-chan, hope this punishment can change your attitude." Then I am suddenly kissing her for awhile minutes to surprising her and after it I let the guards bring her again.


End file.
